(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a motorcar burglar proof system mounted to the steering wheel, and more particularly, to one performs physical ID of the driver, locks up the steering wheel, sounds the alarm, and retrieves the image of the burglar in providing an active burglar proof function.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the door lock for a motorcar is the basic equipment to prevent burglar form entering into the motorcar. The shame is that practically all the door locks no matter how advanced and sophisticated, installed by the genuine motor makers can be easily opened up by the burglar; and even they do stop the burglar, the burglar could break up the window and get into the car. This fact alone warrants the installation of a secondary burglar proof system.
To keep the motorcar on the road, it takes the running engine and the steering wheel to control the motorcar driving in the correct direction. Therefore, many burglar proof systems generally available in the market are essentially designed to lock up the steering wheel while the motorcar is parked. However, all these systems are limited to a mechanical locking system to restrict the turning of the steering wheel; once the mechanical structure to restrict the steering wheel is tempered, the motorcar could still be easily stolen.